Transdimensional flux
in a state of Transdimensional flux]] Objects in a state of are caught between two dimensions. This means that while part of their matter resides in one dimension, the other half of the object's physical mass is in another. Objects in this state of flux will be only be tangible in one dimension, whereas in the other an afterimage of the object will be left behind. This phenomenon was noted on planet Aether, where the impact of a Leviathan Seed from Phaaze caused a tear between dimensions, creating an alternate twin world known as Dark Aether. This event caused Aether's planetary energy to become split between both worlds to sustain them. As a result of the impact, certain objects throughout both worlds entered a state of . Bomb Slots and Spinners are frequently affected by this state. During Samus' mission on Aether, she must journey between the dimensions through Portals to interact with the object in one world, which will then cause a change in the alternate world accordingly. Instances ]] Bomb Slots in dimensional flux exist in the Portal Terminal of the Agon Wastes and the Forgotten Bridge of the Torvus Bog. In the former instance, this Bomb Slot prevents Samus from opening a gate blocking the door to the Transport Center; using the same Bomb Slot in the dark counterpart of the room, Portal Site, will lift the hatch. The latter Bomb Slot prevents Samus from moving the namesake bridge back into its proper place. The functioning Slot is in the Dark version. The Grand Windchamber features System Control Rings blocking access to the Sunburst. These rings can be rotated with the use of four Spinners and then blown off by Seeker Missiles, but they only function in the Ing Windchamber. A Spinner in flux is also found in the Forgotten Bridge, where it lowers a gate allowing access to other areas of the Bog. In the Gathering Hall, several moving platforms that allow for movement above water are powered by a laser emitter, which is rotated using a Spinner. The other half of this Spinner's atoms are in the Crypt, the Dark Aether version of the Hall. Once Samus activates the Crypt Spinner, the laser will rotate back on Aether onto a crystal, restoring power to the platforms. Official data Aether Logbook entry The World Warped (Luminoth Lore) Scan ;Object :"Object scan complete. Target is in a state of dimensional flux. Unable to completely scan Bomb Slot target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of Dark Aether." * Scan differentiates the device specified depending on the instance. Trivia In terms of real-world chemistry, transdimensional flux is incorrectly portrayed in the game (or Samus' scan visor is inaccurate). If Samus' visor is accurate and exactly 50% of the atoms of an object affected by the flux are in a separate dimension, neither object will be tangible given that its mass is equal on the opposing planet. Category:Dimensional Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Ing Hive Category:Temple Grounds Category:Sky Temple Grounds